Captain America: Civil War (Alternate version)
'Captain America: Civil War' is the third film in the Captain America film saga, and is the first movie in the MCU Phase 3, following Ant-Man finishing Phase 2. Directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, and written by Christopher Markus and Mark Fergus, Captain America: Civil War was released May 6th 2016 in the US, and May 7th 2016 in all other releasing countries. It stars Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. and features the pair engaging in a Super Hero Civil War along with many other superheroes. It was rated 91% on Rotten Tomatoes and was even nominated for an Oscar. It is often considered the best film of Phase 3 by fans, closely followed by Avengers: Infinity War Part 2. Plot When a mistake made by a superhero results in the deaths of a large amount of Civilians, the government begins a Registration act for all heroes. Steve Rogers, leading a big team of the new generation of heroes, decides not to work for the government because of his beliefs of freedom for the American people. However, Tony Stark, who is appalled that heroes have reached the level of no longer protecting the world, leads his own team to take down the Anti-Registration 'heroes'. This conflict draws the Avengers out of the box and a war comes between the two heroes, whilst Captain America attempts to defeat the mysterious Baron Zemo, and the powerful Crossbones. Cast Anti-Registration * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Elizabeth Olson as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Paul Betanny as The Vision * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Asa Butterfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 Pro-Registration * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Ansel Elgort as Robbie Baldwin/Speedball/Penance * Scarlet Johannson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne/Wasp * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill Other * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Daniel Bruhl as Baron Zemo * Martin Freeman as Everett Ross * Sean Penn as Norman Osborne * Christopher Heyerdahl as Robert Hunter/Nitro * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock (cameo) * Chloe Grace Moretz as Mary Jane Watson * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier Synopsis Robbie Baldwin (played by Ansel Elgort) is gearing up into his Speedball Costume in the New Warriors Headquarters in New York, whilst being interviewed by a camera team for the pilot of his television show 'Speedball - True Hero of New York', which will follow him as he takes on super-villains who the world fear. Baldwin declares that there is not a villain that he cannot handle, before he gets onto his motorbike and is filmed heading towards a crime scene. Meanwhile, Steve Rogers (Chris Evans) is recovering from a mission with the Avengers when he is contacted by Nick Fury, who makes him aware that a villain calling himself Crossbones is causing havoc in South Africa. Steve gears up as Captain America and calls in the rest of the Avengers squad, made up of Natasha Romanoff (Scarlet Johannson), the Vision (Paul Bettany), Sam Wilson (Anthony Mackie), and James Rhodes (Don Cheadle). They are briefed on the little information which is known about Crossbones before taking off towards South Africa. We then return to Baldwin, who is leading a camera crew to the scene of an armed bank robbery. When they arrive, they find super villain Nitro, a.k.a Robert Hunter (Christopher Heyerdahl) holding a gun to the bank owner. Baldwin attacks Nitro and soon a fight begins between the pair. The camera team believe they are getting good footage until an armed gang working for Nitro arrive and attack the team. They are easily slaughtered, and now Baldwin is outnumbered. Returning to the Avengers, we find that they have landed in South Africa and are tracking Crossbones to the set of a live interview show in which a celebrity is interviewing business man Elliot Kohl, who is going to be revealing a secret to the nation. The Avengers head to the set as quickly as they can but Crossbones beats them there. Elliot Kohl is about to reveal the information about Hydra when Crossbones enters the room, strangles Kohl and shoots the interviewer. Category:R-Rated Movies